my destiny, your destiny , OUR DESTINY
by pidkyumin
Summary: 'Apa aku benar-benar harus melawan orang tuaku untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatiku' 'Ya..aku harus benar-benar melakukanya' YAOI,KYUMIN,KYUHYUNSUNGMIN
1. Chapter 1

MY BELOVED COUPLE, **_KYUMIN_**

TOLONG BEDAKAN ANTARA "**_TERINSPIRASI"_ **DAN "_**PLAGIAT"**_

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

_OUT OF CHARACTER_

en**JOY~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini , 01 Januari 2015, adalah hari dimana 18 tahun sudah dia menutup akhir tahun dengan segala penderitaan. Kedua tangan mungil itu saling menggenggam satu sama lain dan menaruhnya di depan dada, mencoba memberi kehangatan. Mata foxy itu secara perlahan terpejam, bibir shape M itu mulai bergerak perlahan. Bahu mungilnya mulai bergetar. Walau terpejam, semua orang yang melihat akan tau bahwa dia sedang menangis. Mengadu kepada Tuhan akan apa yang dia peroleh selama ini, segala kesusahan yang dia sendiri tidak tau kapan akan berakhir. Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun orang yang berada disana. Ya, ini akhir tahun. Tentu saja kebanyakan orang lenih memilih untuk merayakan akhir tahun bersama keluarga walau hanya sekedar untuk menyalakan kembang api.

"Lee sungmin, ayo pulang" suara bariton itu menginterupsi kegiatan Sungmin.  
>"Yak Choi Siwon! Apakah sopan mengajak orang yang sedang mengadu kepada Tuhan berbicara?!"<br>"Tidak usah bercanda. Mengerikan tau. Suaramu bergetar, matamu merah, wajahmu pucat, badanmu kurus, tubuhmu pendek, hidu-"

PLETAK !

"Aku tidak pendek bodoh! Bahkan aku lebih tinggi dari Kibum!" protes Sungmin dengan ke dua tangan yang sudah bertengger manis di pinggang setelah sebelumnya memberi Siwon jitakan "sayang".  
>"Bahkan Kibum jauh lebih muda darimu" cicit Siwon sembari mengelus kepalanya.<br>"Aku mendengarnya Choi" balas Sungmin dengan tampang malasnya. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau menungguku? Bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak usah menunggu?"  
>"Hey kau pikir apa? Meninggalkanmu sendirian di sebuah gereja yang sangat sepi ditengah malam begini? Aku tau kau ini namja, kau juga jago dalam hal bela diri, tapi- ayolah apakah penting kau menanyakan alasanku?"<br>"Terserah kau, tapi jika Kibum marah-" Sungmin mengendikan bahunya "itu bukan salahku, Tuan"  
>"Memangnya kapan Kibum pernah marah? Dia selalu marah" kekeh Siwon<p>

"Baiklah, ada yang masih bingung dengan kegiatan ini? Silahklan bertanya, aku akan menjawab sebisa mungkin"

Hening

"Bagus! Aku rasa kalian semua sudah paham. Lagi pula aneh jika anak dengan IQ diatas rata-rata seperti kalian tidak paham dengan apa yang aku jelaskan tadi. Tapi kalian bisa melihat papan informasi jika ingin lebih-"  
>"Apa kegiatan seperti ini penting?- Ah maksutku apa kegiatan tidak penting ini wajib untuk seluruh siswa?"<br>"Maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa ini wajib untuk seluruh siswa. Termasuk anak dari pemilik sekolah tempat aku bekerja ini" jawab Solji songsaenim dengan pandangan yang hey-kau-sangat-tidak-sopan-bodoh.  
>"Dan satu lagi, tolong turunkan ponsel beserta kakimu saat ada guru yang berbicara, Cho KyuHyun"<p>

.

.

.

"Hah~ bukankah ini adalah kegiatan yang sangat tidak penting? Oh ayolah hampir seluruh Korea Selatan tau sekolah ini adalah yang terbaik. Lalu untuk apa kita melakukan pertukaran pelajaran?" pria berwajah nemo itu berkata sembari menunjuk nunjuk ke segala arah. Apa yang dia lakukan?  
>"Well, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkanya selama orang orang disana sangat manis dan..rawr sexy.." imbuh Yesung, pria yang sedang bermain ponsel<br>"Oh yatuhan, Kyu apa kau membawa recorder? Aku sungguh ingin memberikanya kepada Ryeowook"

KLING

Ke tiga namja yang sedang beradu argumen –kecuali Kyuhyun- itu serempak menolehkan kepala ke arah suara. Walaupun mereka sudah tau siapa yang akan masuk ke markas mereka, 4O. Karena hanya 4 orang itulah yang tau password dari ruangan megah tersebut. Sekalipun pegawai yang bekerja di sekolah tersebut tau passwordnya, tetap saja mereka akan meminta izin sebelum masuk ke markas 4O –jika tidak ingin mendapat sesuatu yang mengerikan dari Tuan Cho tentunya-

"Oi Siwon-ah ! Dari mana saja kau?"  
>"Ah Yesung hyung. Aku baru saja kembali dari ruang Kepala Sekolah"<p>

4O, 4 Owner. Cho Kyuhyun , Lee Donghae, Kim Yesung, dan Choi Siwon. Seantero sekolah pasti tau siapa mereka. Putra dari pemilik Perusahaan ternama dan berbengaruh di Korea Selatan. Ada beberapa kelas disini ; 1, 2, dan 3. Kelas 1 yaitu merka yang memiliki uang dan kecerdasan diatas rata rata. Kelas 2 yaitu mereka yang memiliki uang namun kecerdasanya yang standar. Dan kelas tiga, mereka yang tidak memiliki uang namun kecerdasan yang tidak dapat diremehkan. Dan 4O, mereka mendiami kelas 1 tentunya. Tepatnya 1 b, bisa disebut mereka sedang kelas 2 saat ini. Namun diantara 4 namja yang sangat digilai bahkan oleh guru tersebut, ada satu nama yang paling menonjol , Cho Kyuhyun. Anak tunggal dari pemilik sekolahan tersebut. Tak heran jika guru, bahkan Kepala Sekolah pun enggan untuk melarang apa yang diinginkan Tuan Cho yang satu ini.

"Appa ?" sebuah suara terdengar sedikit ragu

CEKLEK

"Sungmin ? ada apa?" orang yang di panggil appa itu mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk di pinggiran ranjang kecil nya  
>"Maaf mengganggu. Apa appa sudah makan malam ?" sungmin menaruh sebuah plastik di nakas dekat ranjang milik sang Ayah. Sejujurnya Lee Kangin merasa lapar, sangat lapar malah, tapi melihat hanya ada satu kotak didalam plastik yang dibawa Sungmin barusan, naluri ke-orang tua-an nya muncul<br>"Aku makan dengan baik tadi. Taeho mentraktirku. Cha, makanlah" Kangin mengambil bungkusan itu lalu mengembalikanya pada Sungmin . Dengan senyum simpul Sungmin menerimanya . Dia tau Ayahnya sedang berbohong saat ini. Tapi, Sungmin kelewat tau bagaimana watak sang Ayah, percuma kalau dia mencoba memaksa, lagipula Sungmin belum makan dari siang.  
>"Benarkah ? Aku mencarimu tadi siang, tapi mereka bilang kau sedang sangat sibuk. Biar kutebak, kau belum makan malam?"<br>"Aku memang sangat sibuk tadi. Bukan hanya aku, hampir semua pegawai di Dongah sangat sibuk. Kudengar minggu depan mereka akan mengadakan pertukaran pelajar dengan SMU Kyunghee"  
>Sungmin menyipitkan matanya, namanya terdengar sangat familiar<br>"Kyunghee ? Ah sekolah kaya itu ? Untuk apa sekolah macam mereka melakukan pertukaran pelajar dengan sekolah biasa seperti Dongah ? Apa perusahaan mereka sudah bangkrut ?"  
>"Aku tidak tau yang pastinya. Lagipula orang rendah seperti kita tetap tidak akan paham walaupun dijelaskan selama berbulan-bulan. Ah ya, dan aku dengar anak dari pemilik perusahaan dan sekolah itu ikut dalam program pertukaran pelajar tahun ini, Cho Hyuk- ah ani , Cho Kyuhyun , ya Cho Kyuhyun"<p>

_"Woaaahhh tampan sekali" "Siapa dia ?" "Hey dia sangat sexy" "Siapa namanya ?" "Kyaaa berapa nomor ponselnya?"_

"Ck, apa mereka belum pernah melihat pria tampan sebelumnya ?" merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang pada dirinya, Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun , Donghae justru merasa nyaman dan makin menebarkan pesonanya kepada para gadis. Lain hal lagi dengan Siwon, pria tinggi itu menunujkan wibawa dan senyum ramah yang membuatnya terlihat semakin-sexy-. Yesung? Dia sibuk mengelus dan memijit sang pujaan –handphone-. Sedang bermesraan dengan Kim ryeowook eoh ?

BRAK

"Hah~ ruangan ini sangat sempit! Berbeda dengan ruangan kita. Dan apa ini ? Papan tulis ini sangat kotor. Kipas angin ? Yatuhan sekolah macam apa ini?! Dimana AC nya ?! Oh lihatlah din-"  
>"Kau membuat ruangan ini makun buruk dengan suara cemprengmu itu Lee Donghae!"<br>"Yak Cho setan ! Suaraku ini sexy tau ! Dan- apa kau bilang ?! aku lebih tua darimu tengik!"

CEKLEK

Berkat suara pintu yang terbuka kita semua tidak perlu mendengar perdebatan yang –sangat-tak-penting-tersebut-

"Ah mianhe , aku akan membersihkan ruangan ini sekali lagi. Maaf jika mengganggu" pria paruh baya itu lantas masuk dengan membawa satu set peralatan mengepel  
>"Memang seharusnya begitu" ucap Donghae pelan<br>"Ahjushi ?"

.

.

.

**TBC . RNR?**


	2. Chapter 2

MY BELOVED COUPLE, _**KYUMIN**_

TOLONG BEDAKAN ANTARA _**"TERINSPIRASI"**_DAN **"PLAGIAT"**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_OUT OF CHARACTER_

en**JOY~~**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Ahjushi ?" Siwon mendekati pria yang sedang mengepel itu guna memastikan pengelihatanya belum rusak  
>"Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan- Choi Siwon?" balas pria itu dengan ekspresi kagetnya "Untuk apa kau disini ?" lanjutnya<br>"Aku sudah sering main ke rumahmu, dan kau masih bertanya untuk apa aku disini ?"  
>"Aigoo, maafkan aku Siwon-ah , kau bersekolah di Kyunghee bukan ?Yatuhan bagaimana aku bisa lupa ?" ucap pria itu dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak enak<br>"Gwaenchana Ahjushi. Apa Sungmin juga ikut denganmu ?"  
>"Tentu saja tidak. Dia harus bekerja. Kau tau bagaimana sifatnya bukan?"<p>

.  
>.<p>

TIT TIT

"Kau yang menyetir Hyung" lemparan kunci itu berhasil Siwon tangkap  
>"Bahkan kau menyebutkan kata Hyung hanya pada Siwon. Aku juga Hyungmu!"<br>"Tapi sifatmu lebih cocok dengan bocah lima tahun Lee DongHae. Bagaimana bisa Hyukjae betah dengan orang macam dirimu?"  
>"Tentu saja dia mau, aku kan tampan"<br>"Berhentilah bertengkar dan masuk kedalam mobil" titah Yesung mendahului mereka dengan memasuki mobil bagian belakang

.  
>.<p>

"Hey Siwon-ah! Kau mengenal orang tua tadi ?" tanya Donghae setelah mendaratkan pantat bulatnya di kursi penumpang  
>"Ck, kemana sopan santunmu Tuan Lee? Nde, aku mengenalnya. Dia ayah dari temanku. Wae?" jawab Siwon dengan mata fokus mengarah ke jalanan<br>"Ah! Dia namja atau yeoja ?" Donghae memajukan tubuhnya dengan tangan bertengger di dua kuris kemudi, diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun  
>"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Tentu saja dia namja bodoh!" jawab Yesung mantap<br>"Eoh? Kau tau darimana Yesung hyung?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah menceritakan perihal Sungmin kepada Yesung.  
>"Ckck Choi Siwon, kau juga bodoh ternyata. Dadanya rata, kau juga memanggilnya Ahjushi bukan? Ah~ ada apa dengan kalian" jawab Yesung yang sukses membuat Siwon maupun Donghae menatap malas ke arahnya. Beruntung traffic light saat ini menunjukan warna merah<br>"Siapa namanya? Nama anak ahjushi tadi" giliran Tuan Cho yang bertanya kali ini  
>"Lee Sungmin"<p>

.

"Kau menelfon ku?" gadis itu melihat jam berwarna soft pink yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.  
>"Hey, biar kutebak. Di Korea pasti tengah malam bukan? Aish, bukankah sudah kubilang? Jangan tidur terlalu larut! Bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Itu akan merepotkan eommonim! Bagaimana kalau dia berfikir kau sakit karna aku?Ah aku akan membunuhmu setibanya aku<br>di Korea Min-"

_"__Aku merindukanmu"_ jawab orang di seberang yang telak membuat Krystal menghentikan omelanya dan menangkup pipinya.

"Ck! Jangan mencoba merayuku!" jawab Krystal dengan nada merajuknya "Eoh?" Krystal menautkan alisnya ketika ponselnya kembali berdering

"Ah mian eomma ku menelfon. Nanti akan ku telfon. Sampaikan salamku ke Eommonim dan Abonim, bilang kepada mereka kalau aku adalah menantu yang baik!"

**klik**

"Nde eomma?"

_"__Soojung? Aigoo intonasi dan suaramu bahkan sudah berubah. Eomma merindukanmu"_  
>"Eomma berlebihan!"<p>

_"Apa kau bilang? Seorang ibu merindukan anaknya dan kau bilang itu berlebihan? Yatuhan seburuk itu kah kebudayaan Amerika hah?"_

"Aish bukan bagian itu eomma~ Aku juga merindukanmu. Eng, ada apa menelfonku? Di Korea sedang tengah malam bukan?"

_"__Kapan kau pulang? Kau sudah mengurus semua dokumen mu disana bukan? Chulie menelfonku tadi sore. Keluarganya mengajak kita makan malam setelah kau tiba di Korea. Dia bilang akan membahas tentang pertunanganmu dengan Kyu-"_

"Ya ya arachi. Mungkin dua hari lagi aku sudah berada di Korea. Baiklah sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi bukan? Akan kututup telfonya. Bye~"

.

Namja itu tersenyum simpul dan memasukan ponsel pintar itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Apa kalian ingin meminum secangkir kopi? Atau makanan ringan?" tanyanya menginterupsi semua kegiatan –tak-penting- yang sedang dilakukan oleh ke tiga sahabatnya  
>"Sejujurnya aku memang sedikit lapar. Boleh kah aku mengajak Hyukjae?" Benar! Ucapanya berhasil membuat kegiatan 3 sahabatnya terhenti<br>"Apa kau yakin dia mau menrima tawaranmu?" ucap Kyuhyun sakrastik  
>"Yah! Dia bukan menolakku! Dia- dia- dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menerimaku!" sergah Donghae tak terima<br>"Ck terserah. Cha kita berangkat"

.  
>.<p>

"Maaf membuat anda lama menunggu tu- Siwonie?" namja mungil dengan seragam kerjanya itu nampak sedikit terkejut mengetahui teman dekatnya yang akan memesan di tempat ia bekerja. Ya, hanya sedikit karena Siwon lumayan sering datang untuk membeli makanan atau hanya sekedar menunggu Hyungnya itu pulang  
>"Sungmin hyung? Hey, apa sift kerja mu berubah? Bukankah kau biasanya kau bekerja dari siang hingga sore? Mengapa selarut ini kau belum pulang?"<br>"Tidak, aku hanya lembur" jawab Sungmin dengan kekehan ringanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat orang yang dipanggil Sungmin hyung oleh Siwon itu tertawa. Ah, sangat manis. Tunggu, hyung ?

"Kau seorang namja?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba tiba  
>Sungmin mengernyit heran "Apa aku secantik itu tuan?" jawab Sungmin sekenanya. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum simpul.<br>_"Setidakna sekarang aku mempunya alasan untuk tertarik denganmu, Lee Sungmin"_ Kyuhyun berbicara dalam hatinya sembari tetap mengawasi segala gerak gerik Sungmin  
>"Dia sangat manis. Seperti Hyukjae" ucap Donghae setelah sosok Sungmin berjalan menjauh dengan membawa catatn pesanan mereka<br>"Hng. Dia juga sangat cerdas. Padahal kalian tau? Dia belajar hanya saat ada waktu lenggang atau saat cafe ini tidak terlalu ramai pelanggan" jawab Siwon dengan nada –promosi-nya.  
><em>"Cerdas? Gotcha! Aku mendapat alasan untuk mulai menarikmu kedalam hidupku Lee Sungmin"<em> bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sayang semua omongan dalam hati Kyuhyun harus terhenti saat mendengar dering telfonya

"Yeoboseyeo?" Kyuhyun menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kananya

_"__Kyuhyun-ah ? Kau dimana ?"_

"Aku? Sedang berada di suatu tempat tentunya. Ada apa?"

_"__Apa aku sudah memberi tahu? Kita akan makan mala-"_

"Makan malam dengan keluarga Soojung untuk membahas pertunangan pewaris tunggal Cho Group dan anak dari Sahabat eomma nya?" sergah Kyuhyun

_"__Baiklah ku akui untuk hal daya ingat kau menuruni Appa mu"_

"Ck, aku belum sepikun itu eomma. Dan , sejak kapan makan malam dilaksanakan sore hari?" Kyuhyun berujar malas

_"__Aku hanya salah berbicara Cho. Ah, kalau bisa tolong jemput dia di bandara besok pagi"_

"Aku harus sekolah"

_"__Cih, kau bisa beralasan kalau kau harus sekolah? Kalau begitu seharusnya aku tidak pernah mendapat laporan bahwa anak semata wayangku hampir setiap hari membolos dengan teman-teman nya itu"_

"Aish, geurae geurae aku akan menjemputnya besok"

KLIK

"Heechul ahjumma?" tanya Yesung yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Kyuhyun dengan eommanya  
>"Nde" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia memang terkenal pintar memainkan kata-kata sehingga lawan bicaranya kadang stroke mendadak karena ucapan setan dari mulutnya. Dan sekarang kita tau darimana Kyuhyun mendapat kemampuan itu.<p>

"Soojung? Dia akan pulang lusa? Aish dasar anak itu. Bisa-bisanya dia pulang tanpa memberi tahuku" gerutu Siwon  
>"Hey Hyung! Kau sepupunya kan? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjemputnya?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap<br>"Aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan anak dari pemilik Kyunghee, jadi aku tidak bisa membolos sesuka hatiku" ucap Siwon setengah mencibir  
>"Eoh? Bahkan kau selalu ikut saat aku membolos" balas Kyuhyun<br>"Ck, ayolah Kyu. Kau akan bertunangan denganya, bagaimana bisa sikapmu seperti ini? Lagipula kalian kan sangat dekat" jelas Siwon  
>"Yah kami memang dekat. Aku bahkan sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Sayang karena pertunangan bodoh ini baik aku maupun Soojung jadi tertekan. Ah bagaimana dengan kalian?" ucap Kyuhyun memandang Donghae dan Yesung dengan mata penuh harap<br>"A-aku ? Yesung-ah! M-menurutmu tempat-tempat mana saja yang cocok untuk menyatakan cinta kepada seseorang? Tanya Donghae dengan mata penuh kode terhadap Yesung  
>"Eoh? Ah, aku-aku tau tempatnya. Bagaimana kalau ku tunjukan besok pagi? Aku akan mengajak Ryeowook juga"<br>"Cih, kalian sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan sebagai sahabat dalam hal seperti ini" jawab Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya

.  
>.<p>

"Akhirnya kita bisa kembali ke sekolah kita yang jauh lebih nyaman dari temapt ini. Huaaahhh" Donghae berucap sembari merentangkan kedua tanganya  
>"Yah, dan aku bisa bertemu dengan Ryeowook sepuasku tentunya" sambung Yesung sembari menatap lurus kedepan. Dinding? Ah, dia sedang memikirkan apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukanya dengan namja polosnya satu ini<br>Siwon hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah laku ke dua hyung nya. Kepalanya lantas menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana dengan mu Kyu?" tanya Siwon. Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun membuat Siwon menyadari sesuatu. Dongsaeng nya tengah fokus ke hal lain. Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun dan detik kemudian dahinya nampak sedikit berkerut. Tak ada yang menarik, hanya Sungmin yang sedang berbicara dengan sang Appa. Namun wajah penasaran Siwon seketika terganti dengan wajah mengancam dan mata yang memicing

"Kupastikan semua media akan menyiarkan berita kematianmu jika apa yang kupikirkan memang benar" ucap Siwon sarat dengan nada ancaman  
>"Aku ingin bersekolah disini saja" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan arah pandang yang sama<br>"Apa?" Siwon memasang wajah heran.  
>"Kau tadi bertanya bukan"<br>"Jangan gila. Kau bisa membawanya ke sekolah kita kalau kau ma-"  
>"Yah! Itu ide yang bagus! Gumawo hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun maksut<br>"Apa Heechul ahjumma salah memberi sarapan pada anak itu tadi pagi?"

.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya yeoja paruh baya itu sembari sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya  
>"Sangat" jawab pria yang menduduki kursi tamu<br>"Cho Kyuhyun-" yeoja itu menutup dokumen yang baru saja ia baca "Aku memang tau dia adalah siswa yang sangat berprestasi. Tapi aku tak bisa memutuskan begitu saja. Seharusnya kau bicara pada kedua orang tu-"  
>"Aku harus mendapat ijin dari anda dulu" sergah Kyuhyun<br>"Yah, kau tau tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain menjalankan keinginanmu" jawab yeoja itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun bersinar  
>"Aku akan mengurus semua dokumen-dokumen nya. Kupastikan dia akan ikut denganmu dan teman-temanmu saat pertukaran pelajar selesai. Aku juga akan meminta persetujuan dulu dari Tuan Lee apakah dia akan mengizinkan Sungmin untuk pindah ke Kyunghee atau tidak"<p>

.  
>.<p>

_From : Sojungie_

_YAK CHO KYUHYUN ! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB PANGGILANKU HAH?! BAGAIMANA PUN AKU INI ADIK YANG MERANGKAP MENJADI CALON TUNANGANMU. JIKA AKU MENGADUKAN INI KE HANGENG ATAU HEECHUL AHJUMMA BISA KUPASTIKAN BERITA KEMATIANMU MENJADI HOT NEWS DI SEGALA PENJURU KOREA !_

"Apa-apa an ini?" ucap Kyuhyun membaca pesan dari Krystal. Namun detik berikutnya dia terkekeh pelan. Benar-benar seperti berbicara dengan anak bayi.

_To : Sojungie_

_Ponselmu rusak atau bagaimana? Jika aku menyebarkan pesan ini kupastikan berita "bad attitude" mu akan menjadi Hot News ke dua setelah berita kematian ku_

TING

_From : Sojungie_

_Tak kusangka orang Korea lebih menyebalkan dari pada orang Amerika gezz. Kau harus menjemputku saat aku tiba di Korea nanti! Arrachi?_

_To : Sojungie_

_Kenapa tidak meminta "dia" saja ? Kkkk_

_From : Sojungie_

_Beraninya kau Cho! Ah dan satu lagi, aku akan bersekolah di tempatmu oppa. Sampai bertemu !_

"Eoh?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan terkekeh setelah membaca pesan dari Krystal.

Kyuhyun memang sangat menyayangi Soojung atau Krystal. Krystal bilang hanya orang-orang terdekatnya saja yang berhak memanggilnya Soojung, dan Kyuhyun adalah salah satunya.

.  
>.<p>

TOK TOK

"Permisi , apa Nyonya memanggil saya?" pria paruh baya itu berdiri di ambang pintu. Sang "nyonya" belum memberinya izin untuk masuk.  
>"Ah, silahkan duduk" setelah dipersilahkan pria itu sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan ke arah kursi tamu<br>"Dan tolong jangan panggil aku Nyonya tuan Lee. Kau disini sebagai sebagai orang tua Sungmin bukan ?"  
>"Ah, keunde. Apa ada masalah dengan Sungmin? Apa anak itu melakukan kesalahan sehingga aku dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah?" Kangin mulai gelisah<br>"Eoh? Tentu saja tidak. Kau tau Sungmin adalah siswa yang cerdas, dan menurut cerita teman-temanya dia adalah pekerja keras bukan? Tidak mungkin dia melakukan keonaran disini" yeoja itu tersenyum ramah  
>"Jadi begini, setelah mempertimbangkanya aku ingin Sungmin bersekolah di tempat yang lebih layak. Aku akan memindahkanya ke Kyunghee. Sekali lagi kau tau bukan kecerdasan Sungmin?"<br>Kangin nampak terkejut, namun buru-buru dua menggantinya menjadi senyum kikuk  
>"Dan anda juga tau kalu aku tak mempunyai biaya untuk mem-"<br>"Ini beasiswa dari pihak Kyunghee Tuan Lee" jelas yeoja itu sebelum Kangin makin salah paham  
>"Apa?"<br>"Tadi ada seorang siswa yang menyarankan Sungmin mendapat beasiswa. Jadi kau tak perlu memikirkan tentang biayanya. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik, tak semua anak bisa masuk ke sekolah seperti Kyunghee. Jadi, apa kau mengijinkan putramu bersekolah disana?"

.  
>.<p>

"Aku pulang!"

BLAM

"Hah~ hari ini aku sungguh ingin tidur panjang. Andai saja aku ini beruang"  
>"Kau akan memakanku jika kau menjadi beruang" sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja menyapa indra pendengaran Sungmin. Sungmin hanya terkikik pelan mendengarnya<br>"Ming, apa kau ingin bersekolah di sekolah ternama. Ng seperti Kyunghee misalnya?" tanya Kangin dengan nada serius sembari mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang Sungmin.  
>Mendengar nada bicara sang ayah yang terdengar sangat serius membuat Sungmin ikut menundukan dirinya.<br>"Yah! Siapa yang tak ingin bersekolah disana? Tentu saja aku ingin appa! Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan" jawab Sungmin menatap kosong ke arah depan  
>"Kau bisa jika kau mau. Kau hanya tidak perlu berangkat ke Dongah dan hanya perki ke Kyunghee"<br>"Dan akan diusir oleh satpam di sekolah Kyunghee bukan? Itu menggelikan appa" ucap Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal  
>"Sungmin-ah. Appa serius. Ah, tunggu sebentar" Kangin berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju lemari milik Sungmin<p>

KRIET

"Apa yang appa lakukan?" Tanya Sungmin mengernyit heran  
>"Ini dia!" ucap Kangin sembari menunjukan satu stel seragam ke arah Sungmin<br>Sungmin memicingkan matanya dan mulai mengeja huruf yang terdapat di seragam tersebut  
>"Kyung-hee .. High-School.. MWO?! KYUNGHEE HIGH SCHOOL?!" mata foxy nya membulat seketika, dan makin membulat setelah membaca name tag yang berada di sebelah kanan saku<br>"Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin menatap sang Ayah, meminta penjelasan  
>"Jadi apa kau percaya sekarang?" tanya Kangin tersenyum hangat<br>"A-appa.. Huaaa appa~ Hiks gumawo-yo" Sungmin langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah. "P-pasti appa bekerja sangat keras bukan? Hiks maafkan aku appa. Aku hiks aku berjanji akan belajar dengan rajin"  
>"Yah! Memang tugasmu adalah belajar dengan rajin! Kau mendapat bea siswa dari Kyunghee, jadi Appa tidak membiayai apapun. Sejujurnya Appa masih bingung, dari mana datangnya seragam ini. Bukankah bea siswa hanya mencangkup biaya pembelajaran saja? Ah tapi yasudahlah. Kau harus menunujukan hasilnya kepada Appa!"<p>

.  
>.<p>

"MWO?!"  
>"Yah! Pelankan sedikit suaramu" ucap Sungmin melihat ke sekelilingnya, merasa tidak enak dengan pengunjung cafe yang lain<br>"Ah maaf-" Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya "Aku hanya terlampau senang Hyung. Itu berarti kau akan satu sekolah dengan ku dan Kibumie? Kau masuk kelas apa? Dan..siapa orang yang berbaik hati menyarankan namamu menjadi penerima bea siswa tahun ini?"  
>"Aku juga masih bingung akan hal itu Siwon-ah. Malaikat macam apa yang memberiku bea siswa secara cuma-cuma seperti ini" jawab Sungmin<p>

Siwon terdiam. Dia menjadi ucapan Kyuhyun tadi pagi...

"Aish- kujamin kau akan mencabut kata Malaikat setelah tau siapa yang membantumu Hyung" ucap Siwon pelan  
>"Apa?" tany Sungmin karena tidak begitu mendengar ucapan Siwon<br>"Ah? Tidak. Mulai kapan kau akan berangkat? Aku akan berangkat bersamamu"  
>"Bagaimana dengan Kibum?" tanya Sungin tak enak hati<br>Siwon tersenyum ramah "Kibumie ku orang yang baik. Dia pasti memahami keadaanya"  
>Sungmin yang mendengarnya lantas ikut tersenyum<p>

.  
>.<p>

"Kau tidak cemburu Bumie-ah?" tanya namja dengan rambut pirangnya. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul  
>"Apa? Untuk apa aku cemburu?" jawab Kibum dengan pandangan ke arah Siwon dang Sungmin<br>"Yah! Namja chingu mu sedang bersama orang lain!" kali ini giliran namja mungil disamping Hyukjae yang berbicara  
>"Ck. Kau mendengar percakapan mereka bukan wookie ah? Baik Siwon maupun Ming hyung tetap mengingatku saat mereka tengah bersama. Apa lagi yang harus ku khawatirkan? Memang benar diawal aku memang tidak menyukai Ming hyung, tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyukainya. Dia anak yang baik. Dan apa tadi? Dia akan pindah ke sekolah kita bukan? Woah~ senangnya" ucap Kibum dengan senyum lebarnya<br>Sementara Hyukjae dan Ryewook hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil sembari meminum minuman yang tadi mereka pesan

.  
>.<p>

Namja mungil itu melihat ke sekeliling dan tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata "woah~" ataupun berdecak kagum. Sementara Siwon yang baru saja memarkirkan motornya hanya terkekeh melihat aksi lucu dari Hyungnya itu

"Hyung! Cha aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang Kepala Sekolah, setelah itu aku mengantarmu ke ruang kelasmu" ucap Siwon berjalan didepan Sungmin

.  
>.<p>

"Apa kata Kim seongsaenim? Kau dikelas apa?"  
>"Eung..3C sepertinya" jawab Sungmin<br>"Eoh benarkah? Itu hanya berbeda 2 ruangan dengan kelasku. Kau bisa memanggilku jika terjadi sesuatu" ucap Siwon berhenti disebuah ruang kelas dan berbalik menghadap Sungmin  
>"Sudah sampai? Ah gumawo Won-ah" Sungmin berjalan memasuki kelas barunya<br>"Ah Won-ah ! Tunggu sebentar! Apa kau mengenal orang yang memberiku bea siswa?" tanya Sungmin berbalik ke arah Siwon  
>"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak. Haha" Siwon tertawa kaku<br>"Begitu ya?" Sungmin sedikit kecewa "Padahal aku ingin sekali berterima kasih pada orang itu. Kira-kira siapa orang itu?" Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk ke dagunya

"Aku"

.

.

**TBC. RNR ?**

**.**

**.**

Kepanjangan ya? atau malah kependekan? :3 kalo ceritanya amburadul maaf ya, saya masih abal" untuk menjadi seorang author gezz-" oiya chapter sebelumnya penuh typo kah? Wkwk nanti saya betulkan. Gumawo~yo /bow


	3. Chapter 3

MY BELOVED COUPLE, **_KYUMIN_**

TOLONG BEDAKAN ANTARA "**_TERINSPIRASI"_ **DAN "_**PLAGIAT"**_

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

_OUT OF CHARACTER_

en**JOY~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku" sebuah suara angkuh tiba-tiba saja ikut terdengar

"Kyuhyun-ah?" meskipun sudah tau apa maksut Kyuhyun, Siwon lebih memilih bertingkah seolah tidak mengetahui apapun. Good job

"Siwon Hyung? Sejak kapan kelasmu berubah kemari? Apa kau tak ingin masuk ke kelasmu sendiri?" masih dengan nada angkuhnya, Kyuhyun secara tak langsung "mengusir" Siwon untuk segera kembali ke kelasnya

Siwon menghela nafas dan memutar bola mata jengah

"Baiklah Sungmin hyung, aku akan kembali ke kelasku-"

"Memang seharusnya seperti itu" Kyuhyun mencibir pelan

"Kau bisa memanggilku kapan saja kalau terjadi sesuatu" lanjut Siwon sembari melirik ke arah Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

"Na-ah! Apa kau yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan menatap lekat sosok yang masih kebingungan dihadapanya

"N-nde tuan" jawab Sungmin gugup. Hey! Apa yang salah denganya? Kenapa semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan aku-akan-memakanmu-hidu-hidup-

"Jangan panggil aku tuan. Itu membuatku mual kau tau? Panggil namaku saja. Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk name tag di seragamnya

"Eoh? Arasseo." Sungmin mengangguk kecil

"Jadi kau tau bukan aku siapa?"

"Tentu saja. Kau Cho Kyuhyun bukan?" tebak Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas

"Bukan namaku. Maksutku siapa aku? Sekolah ini? Ayolah kau ini orang Korea bukan?"

"Eung? Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung, dan berubah membulat setelah dia mengingat sesuatu

"Cho kyuhyun? P-pewaris tunggal Cho Group dan anak dari p-pemilik sekolah ini?"

"Na-ah! Good boy!" Kyuhyun makin merekahkan senyum angkuhnya

"Jadi kau tau maksut semua ini bukan. Aku yang membuatmu bersekolah disini Ming" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat kearah Sungmin dan mencondongkan kepalanya ke telinga Sungmin

"Sampai jumpa , Lee Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun dan melenggang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung, bergelut dengan segala pemikiranya.

Cho Kyuhyun ? Kyunghee ? Bea siswa yang ia terima

.

.

.

.

"Beberapa Peneliti melakukan penelitian di berbagai Negara yang tidak menggunakan Baha Inggris tapi mempelajari Bahasa Inggris. Dan dari penelitian itu disimpulkan ada tiga kata paling indah dalam bahasa Inggris. Dari kau?" tunjuk Park seongsenim menunjuk ke salah satu siswa yang duduk di barisan depan

"Love?" "Beautiful?" "Flower?"

"Kau Kyuhyun?"

"Lee Sungmin ?" jawab Kyuhyun pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Siwon, Donghae, dan Yesung membelalakan matanya, mengingat mereka duduk disatu barisan

"A-ah maksutku ng.. money?"

"Tidak heran jika keluargamu sangat kaya Kyu" ucap Park seongsaenim

TET TET TET

"Yah aku sudahi pembelajaran hari ini, semo-"

"Semoga kau selamat sampai tujuan seongsaenim" Kyuhyun berjalen cepat meninggalkan ruang kelas tanpa memperdulikan tatapan membunuh dari guru muda itu

.

.

.

.

"Ming hyung~!" suara melengkik itu seketika menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunanya. Pelajaran disini sungguh melelahkan, berbeda dengan pelajaran di sekolahnya dulu

"Bumie-ah?" sapa Sungmin dengan senyum ramahnya

"Apa kau lelah hyung? Kau lapar? Cha~ kita kekantin" tawar Kibum. Kibum melirik ke dua temanya yang memandang heran kearah mereka berdua

"Ah aku melupakan sesuatu. Hyung! Ini Ryeowook-" ucap Kibum menunjuk Ryeowook. Yang ditunjuk segera membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Anyeong! Ryewook imnida~" Sungmin balas tersenyum

"Dan ini, Hyukjae"

"Hyukjae imnida! Semoga kita bisa berteman!"

Kesimpulan yang diambil oleh Sungmin adalah ; Eunhyuk cerewet dan Ryewook ramah

"Ming hyung! Cha kita kekantin!" ajak Kibum sekali lagi yang disambut anggukan oleh Sungmin

.

.

.

.

"Kalian kelas apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Kami 2c, kelas kita bersebelahan loh!" jawab Hyukjae ... bangga?

"Ah..arachi" ke 4 namja manis itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sebelum tiba-tiba jalan mereka tertutuo oleh sebuah kaki yang bertengger dengan manis di dinding dang menghalangi mereka

"Anyeong Kibum, Ryeowook, Hyukjae" sapa orang itu ringan

"Anyeong Ming-ah"

"K-kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Apa kalian akan ke kantin? Kebetulan macam apa ini? Baiklah, mari bersama-sama pergi ke kantin" ucap Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin dan menggandengnya menuju kantin.

"Yah! Apa-apaan dia itu" cibir Hyukjae pelan

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku mendengarnya Hyukjae-ah" sahut Kyuhyun

"Ng..K-kyuhyun-ssi? Bisakah kau- ng.. Tanganmu? Bisa kau lepaskan? Aku tak nyaman dengan tatapan mereka" ucap Sungmin hati-hati

"Apa peduliku?" jawab Kyuhyun cuek

.  
>.<p>

Sungmin bergerak tak nyaman. Selain tatapan tajam dari para gadis bahkan para namja seantero kantin, pandangan Kyuhyun juga sangat membuatnya risih. Lihat, bahkan sup yang ia pesan belum sekalipun ia makan

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin akhirnya

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun masih tetap menatap lekat sosok mungil di hadapanya

"Hhh~ Apa aku secantik itu ?" tanya Sungmin jengah

"Bagaimana kalau kau habiskan sup mu dan berhenti berbicara?"

"A-aku sudah tidak lapar. Ng.. Aku-aku permisi ke kelas" ucap Sungmin dan berlalu meninggalkan 7 namja itu

"Yah! Kau menakutinya bodoh!" ucap Hyukjae kesal. Tak takut dengan Tuan Cho eoh?

"Dia makin manis saat kesal seperti itu" racau Kyuhyun

"Kau juga makin manis saat sedang kesal Hyukjae-ah" sambung Donghae

"Tutup mulutmu Lee" ucap Hyukjae sakrastik yang membuat Siwon,Yesung,Ryeowook,dan Kibum mati-matian menahan tawa mereka

"Kau milikku, Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

"Eoh? Dimana ponsel ku? Aigoo" Sungmin berujar panik. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah meninggalkan ponsel pink miliknya tersebut. Sungmin menghentikan semua gerakanya. Mencoba menenangkan diri dengan menarik dan menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Sungmin kembali mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang dia lakukan sebelum ponselnya menghilang

"Ng .. Rumah, Motor Siwon, Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Kelas baru, Kantin, Lo-" Sungmin menghentikan ucapanya

"Yahh! Kantin!" teriak Sungmin girang dan bergegas berlari menuju kantin. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan angkuhnya didepan pintu ruang kelas Sungmin

"Aish~ Kyuhyun-ssi, permisi aku harus mencari-" Sungmin mengernyit "Yah! Itu ponselku!" teriak Sungmin.

"A-ah, m-maaf. Maksutku, ng itu ponsel milikku, ng.. bisakah ka-kau mengembalikanya?" tanya Sungmin sesopan mungkin setelah sadar baru saja dia membentak anak dari pemilik sekolah tempatnya menerima bea siswa sekarang ini

"Kau menginginkanya?" tanya Kyuhyun dan ditanggapi anggukan antusias dari Sungmin

"Cha" Kyuhyun memberikan ponsel itu. Tangan Sungmin belum mencapai ponsel itu, tapi Kyuhyun kembali menarik keatas ponsel pink miliknya.

"Maaf, tapi tak semudah itu"

"Apa?" Sungmin mengernyit heran dan tetap berjinjit bahkan melompat untuk menggapai ponsel yang kini sangat jauh dari jangkauanya

"Kau bisa mendapatlan ponsel ini kembali, tapi-" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, tepat didepan wajah polos Sungmin

"-pulanglah bersamaku nanti" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus be-"

"Arasseo, aku akan membawa ponsel dan jangan harap kau dapat-"

"Argghht, arachi aku akan pulang bersamamu! Kembalikan ponselku" Sungmin berujar dengan nada sebal. Hey! Kemana rasa takut dan sopanmu tadi Lee Sungmin?

.

.

.

"Ming hyung! Ayo pulang bersama!" ajak Ryeowook sembari menggandeng manja lengan Sungmin. Kalian sudah akrab eoh?

"Ah, bagaimana ya. Ng .. begini wookie-ah, buaknya menolak tapi aku-"

"Maaf tapi dia sudah ada janji denganku" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menarik paksa lengan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya

"Yah! Aish Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan!" teriak Ryeowook kesal. Tunggu .. ada yang mengganjal disini .. Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun

**DEG**

Ryeowook seketika membelalakan matanya.

"KIBUMIEE~!" teriaknya keras

"Hah~ hah.. ada apa wookie ah?" Kibum berujar susah payah dengan wajah paniknya. Berlari dari kelas menuju depan kelas cukup melelahkan ternyata

"Sungmin hyung.. Dia .. Pulang .. Kyuhyun .. Aiish! Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pulang bersama"

"Yak! Kau berteriak dan membuatku panik hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu hah?!"

"Bukan, bukan itu maksutku. Bukankah ada sesuatu yang janggal disini? Kyuhyun, Sungmin? Aku khawatir .. Sungmin akan dijadikan mainan lagi oleh Cho menyebalkan itu..."

.

.

.

Jalananya tidak begitu ramai. Sehingga mobil mewah Kyuhyun dapat dengan leluasa membelah jalanan kota Seoul.  
>Selama perjalanan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Padahal, sudah 15 menit mereka berada dalam mobil itu.<p>

"Hahh~" Sungmin mendesah bosan. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya selama perjalanan tak cukup ampuh untuk membuat rasa bosanya menghilang ternyata. Malah makin membuat mood nya makin memburuk.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. Dirinya memandang lekat pahatan sempurna milik Cho Kyuhyun itu. AH Yatuhan. Pintar, kaya, postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap, hidung mancung, kulit pucat, mata-

"Aku tau aku tampan. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti memandangiku? Kau membuatku takut" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat namja mungil disebelahnya kini mengerucutkan bibir nya dengan sebal

.

.

.

"Ini rumahmu?"

**TIT TIT**

"Nde. Eoh? Kyuhyun-ssi, untuk apa kau mengunci mobilmu?"

"Bagaimanapun juga, harga mobil ini sangatlah mahal"

"Kau, apa kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Kau tak ingin mengizinkanku masuk? Yatuhan kejam seklai dirimu"

"Bukan begitu. Rumahku hanya rumah biasa yang sangat kecil. Apa kau yakin tidak akan alergi jika memasukinya?"

"Apa kau yakin tak akan merasa kehilangan benda ini?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel pink milik Sungmin.

"Aish ! Baiklah ayo masuk!" ajak Sungmin dengan menhentak-hentakan kakinya kasar.

.

.

.

"Appa aku pulang! Silahkan duduk Kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruang tamu milik Sungmin. Kyuhyun nampak meneliti bangunan tersebut. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin betah tinggal ditempat sesempit ini?

Seolah mengerti apa yang tengah Kyuhyun pikirkan, Sungmin tersenyum simpul dan segera berkata

"Tak usah heran. Aku sudah tinggal disini separuh hidupku bersama Appa"

"Sungmin? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Appa? Ah, iya aku sudah pulang" Sungmin tersenyum lembut ke arah sang Ayah

"Dia temanmu Ming?" tanya Kangin dengan tatapan heranya pada Kyuhyun

"Eoh? D-dia.. ng.. dia-"

"Ah. Anyeong haseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida" sergah Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat

"Ah Cho Kyuhyun" Kangin menganggukan kepalanya

"APA?! CHO KYUHYUN?! Yatuhan ming! Kenapa kau tidak membuat minum untuknya?!"

"Ah tidak usah. Aku tidak begitu haus" tolak Kyuhyun halus

"Ah begitu. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Berkatmu Sungmin dapat bersko-"

"Sungmin bersekolah di Kyunghee memang karena kecerdasanya. Aku tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kepindahan Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun

"Apa?" Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. Bukankah tadi Kyuhyun bilang dia yang membuat Sungmin bersekolah di Kyunghee? Lalu kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun malah berbalik bahwa dia tidak ada pengaruh apapun dalam kepindahanya? Namun seringai Kyuhyun berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan Sungmin

.

.

.

"Ming, kau antarkan Kyuhyun ke depan nde?"

"Ng" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan mengantar Kyuhyun ke halaman depan, tempat dimana mobil sport mewah itu terparkir

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran saat Sungmin menadahkan ke dua tanganya

"Mana ponselkuu?"

"Ah, arasseo" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel Sungmin dari saku celananya

"Telfon aku jika kau sudah sampai rumah" ucap Kyuhyun setelah memasuki mobilnya

"Mwo? Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, cha katakan sekarang"

"Telfon aku saat kau sudah samapi di rumah Kyu"

"Sesuai permintaanmu Nona" Kyuhyun segera melesatkan mobil sportnya meninggalkan Sungmin yang menyadari sesuatu...

"YAK! AKU TAK BERNIAT MENGUCAPKAN ITU!"

.

.

.

"Hah~" Sungmin menhela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Untung saja hari ini dia libur bekerja. Jadi setidaknya dia memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat di rumah

Perhatian Sungmin kini tertuju pada ponsel pink miliknya. Sungmin mengambil benda kotak persegi itu dan membuka kontak ponselnya. Gerakan tanganya terhenti saat dia membaca _"CHO KYUHYUN TAMPAN"_ diantara kontak yang lain

Sungmin tak memungkiri, meskipun terkesan memaksa, kasar, dan dingin, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin berdebar bahkan di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Dan apa tadi? Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan akrab "Ming". Bagaimana bisa ada orang sesempurna Kyuhyun?

**KLING**

**_FROM : CHO KYUHYUN TAMPAN_**

**_Hey, aku sudah sampai dirumah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Tak ada penolakan atau kau akan mendapat tatapan kecewa dari Ayahmu. Sampai jumpa !_**

Sungmin segera menghentikan umpatanya saat membaca kaliamat terakhir. Sungmin benar-benar mencabut semua pujianya terhadap Kyuhyun barusan. Ah bagaimana bisa setan macam Kyuhyun terperangkap dalam tubuh malaikat itu

**_TO : SIWON_**

**_Siwon-ah, besok aku berangkat sendiri. Kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun lagi dengan Kibum.. kkk  
>Sampai jumpa!<em>**

.

.

.

**_FROM : SUNGMIN HYUNG_**

**_Siwon-ah, besok aku berangkat sendiri. Kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun lagi dengan Kibum.. kkk  
>Sampai jumpa!<em>**

Sungmin menghela nafas dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang sibuk memandangi layar ponselnya. Bukankah Kyuhyun bilnag sudah sampai rumah tadi? Kau berbohong tuan Cho?

"Aku tau kau menyukainya Kyu" ucap Siwon

"Hng"

"Yah! Akan kuhabisi jika kau membuatnya terluka!"

"Well-" Kyuhyun mengendikan bahu "Apa peduliku? Lee Sungmin itu milik Cho Kyuhyun"

"Apa?! Kau menyukai Sungmin? Akhirnya kau bisa merasakan apa itu cinta Kyu. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya" ucap Donghae...berlebihan

"Kuharap kau menuruti omongan Siwon, Kyu. Sungmin berbeda jauh jika dibandingan dengan yeoja murahan yang selama ini kau mainkan" ucap Yesung sakrastik

"Secara tidak langsung kau bilang bahwa seleraku murahan"

"Memang kenyataannya begitu"

"YAH!"

.

.

.

Orang-orang yang berada di parkiran menatap bingung sekaligus iri ke arah Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka baru saja melihat Sungmin dari kelas 3 keluar dari mobil sport Kyuhyun dari kelas 1. Hal itu sukses membuat Sungmin risih

Berbeda Sungmin, berbeda pula Kyuhyun. Dirinya nyaman-nyaman saja diperhatikan seperti itu. Sudah terbiasa mungkin

"Ayo" Kyuhyun segera merengkuh pundak sempit Sungmin dan berjalan santai tanpa menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan yang tentu ditujukan pada mereka

.

.

.

Baru dua hari Sungmin bersekolah di Kyunghee, tapi, kenapa dia merasa sudah sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun bahkan tak melakukan tindakan kekerasan apapun terhadapnya. Seperi pemberitaan tentang pembullyan yang sering ada televisi itu.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lamunkan?" suara cempreng Hyukjae membuat Sungmin kembali ke alam nyata

"Apa? Tidak ada"

"Hyung, apa kau kemarin- apa kau pulang bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook

"Iya"

"Dia berkunjung atau langsung pulang?" kini giliran Kibum yang bertanya

"Berkunjung. Dia bicara sebentar dengan Appa ku. Wae?"

"Apa Kyuhyun sempat mengancamu? Atau kekerasan dan semacamnya?"

"Tidak. Yaaa~ kalian ini kenapa?"

Baik Hyukjae, Ryeowook, maupun Kibum sama-sama tak percaya dengan apa yang Sungmin katakan. Benarkah Kyuhyun tak melakukan apapun? Atau Sungmin sengaja berbohong agar mereka tak khawatir?

_"__Ekhem. Apapun itu, kuharap kau berhati-hati dengan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar berita bagaimana kelakuan Kyuhyun. Dia orang yang angkub,dingin,dan sombong. Aku tak ingin terjadi apapun padamu. Aku tak ingin dia memainkan mu" Kibum berujar khwatair_

Sungmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Memang benar berita tentang Kyuhyun selama ini kebanyakan membahas perihal "bad attitude" nya.

"Yah, aku akan berhati-hati. Terimakasih atas saran dan perhatian kalian!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memainkan ponselnya dengan bosan. Sudah satu jam dia menunggu seseorang disini, tapi tanda-tanda kedatangan orang yang dia tunggu belum muncul juga

"KYUHYUN-AH!" Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit ketika sebuah lengkingan suara menyapa indra pendengaranya

"Pelankan suaramu. Ini Korea, bukan Amerika" ucap Kyuhyun sembari membantu Soojung mengangkat kopernya. Sudah kukatakan bukan Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Soojung?

"Ish. Ah~ Sudah lama aku tidak menghirup aroma Korea" Soojung berucap sembari menutup matanya

"Apa yang kau rindukan? Disini hanya ada aroma keringat dan polusi"

"Bisakah kau membiarkanku menikmati khayalanku?" ucap Soojung sebal sembari mencoba mengimbangi langkah lebar Kyuhyun

"Aku akan berangkat ke sekolah bersamamu besok pagi"

"Apa?" Kyuhyun sedikit berfikir. Bagaimana dengan Sungmin?

"Hey Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa jalanmu lamban sekali?" teriak Soojung yang sudah berada jauh di depan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Ayolah~ Aku hampir terlambat" gerutu Sungmin melirik jam dinding di ruang tamu rumahnya

"Kenapa kau tidak berangkat Ming?" tanya Kangin yang heran dengan tingkah laku sang anak

"A-ah. Aku- Aku menunggu temanku Appa" jawab Sungmin kaku

"Baiklah, jika 15 menit lagi Kyuhyun tidak datang .. aku akan berangkat sendiri"

Kyuhyun tak mengirimkan pesan apakah dirinya ingin berangkat bersama atau tidak. Dan itu membuat Sungmin bingung sehingga Sungmin lebih memilih menunggu Kyuhyun. Siapa tau Kyuhyun terlambat bangun

.

.

.

Sungmin dapat tersenyum lega walau dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat karena kelelahan mengejar bus tadi. Tapi setidaknya dia belum terlambat bukan?

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat melihat mobil sport milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin memicingkan matanya saat menagkap siluet wanita keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun

**_"_****_Ekhem. Apapun itu, kuharap kau berhati-hati dengan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kau pernah mendengar berita bagaimana kelakuan Kyuhyun. Dia orang yang angkub,dingin,dan sombong. Aku tak ingin terjadi apapun padamu. Aku tak ingin dia memainkan mu"_**

Sungmin menggeleng kasar. Lagipula untuk apa dia memikirkan siapa yang bersama Kyuhyun? Apa pedulinya? Mungkin benar ucapan Kibum kemarin

.

.

.

**_FROM : CHO KYUHYUN TAMPAN_**

**_Aku menunggumu di kantin_**

**_TO : CHO KYUHYUN TAMPAN_**

**_Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku memiliki banyak tugas hari ini_**

**_FROM : CHO KYUHYUN TAMPAN_**

**_Boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel Ayahmu?_**

Sungmin mendesah frustasi

**_TO : CHO KYUHYUN TAMPAN_**

**_GEURAE! AKU AKAN KESANA!_**

Setelah itu Sungmin segera menuju kelas 2c untuk mengajak Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae makan bersama di kantin

.

.

.

**_FROM : MINIMING HYUNG_**

**_GERURAE! AKU AKAN KESANA!_**

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat membaca balasan dari Sungmin. Dirinya memiliki kuasa atas namja mungil itu. Senyumnya makin mengembang saat siluet Sungmin terlihat berjalan ke arahnya

Kyuhyun menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Sungmin mendesah pasrah dan segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun

"Hyukjae-ah, kau bisa duduk disini" ujar Donghae lembut sementara Ryeowook dan Kibum sudah menempatkan dirinya masing-masing disebelah Yesung dan Siwon

"Shireo!" tolak Hyukjae

"Ck, baiklah jika kau ingin makan dalam keadaan berdiri seperti itu" ucap Donghae membuat Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan malas Hyukjae berjalan kearah bangku di sebelah Donghae

"ANYEONG!" teriakan itu sontak membuat perhatian satu kantin tertuju ke meja Kyuhyun

"Soojung-ah?" Siwon yang pertama menyapa gadis cerewet- ah maksutku gadis manis tersebut

"Woaaah Soojung-ah! Sudah lama tak bertemu!" Ryeowook segera berdiri dan memberi pelukan hangat terhadap Soojung

"Apa yang kau makan di Amerika? Tubuhmu tumbuh dengan cepat" ucap Hyukjae

"Aku bisa membelikanya untukmu jika kau mau" tawar Donghae yang sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari Hykjae

Sementara yang lain membahas masa lalu dan kenangan indah bersama Soojung, Sungmin mengernyit heran. Bukankah dia gadis yang dia lihat bersama Kyuhyun tadi pagi ?

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sungmin sepelan mungkin agar Soojung tak mendengar ucapanya. Tapi sayang, Soojung mendengarnya

"Yah! Apa itu yang diajarkan orang Korea untuk menyambut orang lain? Kau bahkan belum mengucapkan apapun kepadaku!" ucap Soojung kesal

"Dia calon tunangan Kyuhyun hyung" jawab Ryeowook polos

Sungmin terkejut. Hatinya mencelos seketika. Calon tunangan ? Sungmin segera berdiri dan membungkukan badanya

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Banyak tugas yang belum aku selesaikan" ucap Sungmin segera berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

"Yah Wookie-ah! Apa yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Siwon

"Apa? Memang benar bukan?" jawab Ryeowook tak ingin salah

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendesah nafas berat

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Apa lagi? Bertemu dengan kekasihku tentunya" jawab Soojung tersenyum manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC . RNR?**


	4. Chapter 4

MY BELOVED COUPLE, **_KYUMIN_**

TOLONG BEDAKAN ANTARA "**_TERINSPIRASI"_**DAN "_**PLAGIAT"**_

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

_OUT OF CHARACTER_

en**JOY~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa lagi? Bertemu dengan kekasihku tentunya" jawab Soojung tersenyum manis

"Lalu? Untuk apa kau masih disini?"

"YAH! BERSIKAPLAH SEDIKIT MANIS PADAKU CHO KYUHYUUN!"

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya santai menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Sepi. Tentu saja, pelajaran dimulai pukul 08.00 tapi saat ini Sungmin sudah sampai disekolah.

Sungmin menengokan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding yang kebetulan dia lewati. Masih pukul 07.28 rupanya. Sungmin tak memiliki cukup uang hanya untuk membayar taxi. Bus? Ia akan menaiki bus dan setelah itu terlambat. Sungmin hanya naik bus saat pulang sekolah.

**KLING**

**_FROM : CHO KYUHYUN TAMPAN_**

**_Hey. Kau sudah sampai di sekolah? Apa kau ada tugas piket?_**

**__**"Ish. Apa pedulinya?" cibir Sungmin memandangi layar ponselnya.

"Dan- Oh God! Bagaimana bisa aku masih bertahan dengan nama kontak seperti ini?" monolog Sungmin saat menyadari nomor Kyuhyun masih tersimpan dengan nama "CHO KYUHYUN TAMPAN".

"Aku harus menggantinya!" ucap Sungmin. "Ah! Atau kuhapus saja? Yah! Itu lebih baik!" Sungmin segera mencaro kontak Kyuhyun dan menghapusnya, namun kegiatanya terhenti saat dering ponselnya kembali terdengar

**_FROM : CHO KYUHYUN TAMPAN_**

**_Jangan berani mengapus kontaku Lee Sungmin. Jangankan melakukanya, memikirkanya saja kau tidak boleh!_**

"Dari mana dia tau?" ****Sungmin segera mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh koridor, dan gotcha! Dirinya melihat sosok Kyuhyun sedang bermain ponsel tak jauh dari dirinya sekarang.

"Jangan dihapus" ucap Kyuhyun dingin dengan tatapan fokus ke layar ponselnya

Sungmin berjengit lalu memutar badanya. Berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun mungkin ide yang bagus.

"Aku sudah melihatmu. Jadi, berhentilah"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang...menyeramkan.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Kyuhyun memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dan berjalan santai ke arah Sungmin.

"S-sudah" jawab Sungmin tanpa membalik badan.

"Apa kau bisa memandang wajah lawan bicaramu?" ucap Kyuhyun

Sungmin mendesah pasrah dan memabalik badanya.

"Apa- YAH!" Sungmin sangat terkejut saat mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tepat berada didepanya.

Ah sepertinya Sungmin beruntung karena berkat tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya saat ini, dirinya tak perlu merasakan bagaimana dingin dan kersanya lantai sekolah ini.

**BRUK**

Sepertinya juga Sungmin tak beruntung karena Kyuhyun dengan sengaja melepaskan pelukanya di pinggang ramping milik Sungmin.

"Aish..appo" Sungmin mengelus pantat bulatnya yang malang

"Ayo sarapan bersama" ucap Kyuhyun santai tanpa merasa bersalah

Sungmin mendelik tajam "YAH! KAU TAK MELIKI HATI EOH?! AKU BARU SAJA TERJATUH DAN AKU KESAKITAN KARENA ULAHMU! KENAPA KAU-"

"Aku minta maaf. Ayo sarapan bersama"

Tuan Cho Kyuhyun meminta maaf? Mengatakan kata maaf? Baik Sungmin, ataupun 4O dan para pasanganya yang ternyata sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka dan menjadi penonton pun terkejut.

Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun mengatakan kata mahal itu?

"Anak itu membawa perubahan yang cukup baik untuk Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Yah~ kuharap begitu" sahut Kibum bergelayut manja di lengan kekar milik Siwon

"Hyukjae juga membawa perubahan yang baik untukku" sela Donghae tersenyum manis

"Perubahan seperti apa? Kau bahkan tetap meilirik gadis lain saat Hyukjae berada disebelahmu" ucap Yesung santai sembari membenarkan letak poni Ryeowook

"Y-yah! K-kapan aku melakukanya?!" protes Donghae

"Eoh? Begitukah?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae sengit dan segera "mengelus keras" badan Donghae.

"Kau bahkan bisa melirik gadis lain?! Lalu apa artinya semua kata-katamu selama ini padaku hah?! Dasar pembual! Playboy gagal!" Hyukjae masih tetap mengeluarkan semua kata yang menunjukan kekesalanya terhadap namja ikan itu.

Sementara Donghae hanya terdiam.

"Tunggu dulu!" Donghae menahan tangan Hyukjae yang kembali ingin melayangkan pukulan ringanya.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Donghae yang sukses membuat Hyukjae mengernyitkan keningnya heran.

"Apakah itu berarti..kau cemburu? YAH HAHAHA YA KAU CEMBURU PADA GADIS YANG KUDEKATI HYUKJAE-YA! KAU MENYUKAIKU" teriak Donghae kelewat senang

"M-mwo?! B-bukan begitu! Aku- hanya saja- Argh persetan aku akan kekelas" Hyukjae berjalan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kian memerah.

.

.

.

"Apa kau selalu berangkat sepagi ini?" Kyuhyun mulai membuka pembicaraan setelah 15 menit lamanya mereka hanya terdiam. Membosankan.

Sedangkan yang ditanya masih asyik menyuap sesendok yang penuh dengan nasi ke dalam mulutnya mungilnya.

Kyuhyun memandang ngeri ke arah Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa namja semungil itu makan dengan sangat rakus? Dan, dia terus saja menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya yang masih penuh.

"Mulutku musuh punuh" jawab Sungmin menunjuk mulutnya.

"Yah! Tak usah banyak bicara! Kau bisa tersedak jika begitu!"

"Upu pudulumu"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Up- Ukhuk ukhuk"

"Aish, aku kan sudah bilang" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ini, minumlah"

Sungmin segera meminum segelas air yang tadi diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hah hah.. Ung.. K-kyu, g-gomawo"

"Hng. Lain kali jangan lakukan itu!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengerti? Jadi- lakukanlah"

"Apa? Yak! Kau fikir aku Kepala Sekolah?!"

"Well-" Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya. "-setidaknya kau ini Ketua OSIS. Mereka pasti mendengarkanmu"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukanya? Mereka tidak akan mempersulit prosesnya jika kau yang meminta" Siwon mencoba memberikan saran terbaiknya.

"Kau tau mereka selalu menganggapku perusuh di Sekolah ini-"

"Maaf tapi itu kenyataan"

"-Yak! Jika aku yang meminta memang akan mudah, tapi mereka pasti akan memberi pengawasan lebih terhadap Sungmin. Itu pasti akan membuatnya tak nyaman.

Siwon mengernyit bingung mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan peraturanya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat peraturan itu? Dan jangan lupakan murid lain, mereka pasti akan kesal terhadap Sungmin"

"Apa peduliku dengan murid lain? Lagipula, bukankah peraturan memang untuk dilanggar?"

.

.

.

.

"MWO?! Yahh~~! Won-ah tolong aku~"

Siwon hanya menggaruk lehernya. Tak enak juga melihat Hyungnya memasang tampang memohon seperti itu.

"Kau tak dapat diandalkan!" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Bummie-ah.. kau pasti bisa menolongku~" Sungmin menunjukan mata polos andalanya.

"Ng- aku- bukanya aku tak mau membantumu, tapi kau tau seberapa besar pengaruh Kyuhyun di sekolah ini. Lagipula bukankah menyenangkan bisa belajar di kelas satu? Kau bisa menjaga Siwon untukku juga bukan?"

"Benarkah? Kau ingin orang lain yang menjagaku?" Siwon memajukan wajahnya mendekat kearah wajah Kibum. Makin dekat...makin dekat..makin-

"KALIAN BERDUA TAK DAPAT DIANDALKAN!"

**BRAK**

Siwon dan Kibum hanya memandang heran ke arah pintu yang baru saja menjadi korban kekesalan Sungmin.

"Ng.. Wonnie hyung~ Apa dia marah?" Kibum menempelkan tangan halusnya ke permukaan wajah Siwon yang tepat berada di hadapanya.

"Kurasa marah terlalu berlebihan-" Siwon memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan halus dari Kibum. Tangan kekarnya makin mengeratkan pelukanya terhadap pinggang ramping milik Kibum.

"-dia hanya kesal"

"Benarkah? Lagipula untuk apa Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin pindah ke kelas satu?" Kibum memasang wajah polos dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Entah- Yak! Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu! Kau tak tau apa yang bisa kulakukan hah?!"

"Eoh? Apa memang?" Kibum tetap mempertahankan ekspresi polosnya.

Siwon terkikik geli melihat reaksi Kibum. Kibum pun ikut tertawa ringan saat menyadari dirinya terlalu polos –untuk-saat-ini-.

.

.

.

Sungmin memfokuskan pandanganya ke arah papan tulis dan berusaha mati-matian mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang terus memandanginya dengan lekat sejak kelas dimulai.

"Teruslah mengabaikanku. Kau semakin manis jika begitu" Kyuhyun sama sekali tak memalingkan pandanganya dari Sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin balik menatap Kyuhyun. "Akan kulakukan kalau begitu"

"Lakukan? Apanya?" Kyuhyun memandang heran kearah Sungmin yang sudah kembali fokus ke pelajaran dan tugasnya.

"Mengabaikanmu tentu saja. Apa lagi?" jawab Sungmin santai.

"Yak! Aish. Kau rajin juga ya. Ng.. baiklah ini hadiah untukmu" Kyuhyun menyodorkan bukunya yang masih kosong ke meja Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun dan buku itu secara bergantian.

"Kau tak ingin beasiswamu dicabut bukan? Cha, kerjakan juga punya ku. Itu akan membuatmu makin pintar" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata.

"CHO KYUHYUN! KAU INI BE-"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

"A-ah, m-mianhe songsaenim" Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dan segera melanjutkan tugasnya dan tugas milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian itu hanya terkikik kecil.

.

.

.

.

"HAHHHHHH~ CHO KYUHYUN GILAAAAA!" Sungmin membantingkan dirinya ke ranjang dengan sprei bermotif kelinci miliknya.

"KAPAN DIA AKAN BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU?!" monolog Sungmin.

"AAAAAA" Sungmin menendang apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

.

.

.

_"__Psst psst Lee Sungmin"_

_Sungmin mengabaikanya._

_"__Hey! Kau ini tuli ya?"_

_Sungmin tetap tak mengindahkan panggilan itu._

_DUG DUG DUG_

_"__Hey ! Sungmin"_

_"__HUAAAA CHO KYUHYUN BISAKAH KAU DIAM?! AKU-"_

_"__LEE SUNGMIN KECILKAN SUARAMU ATAU BERTERIAKLAH SEPUASNYA DI KANTOR GURU!"_

_"__M-mianhe" _

_"__Andai saja kau menjawabku tadi, tak akan seperti ini bukan kejadianya?" Kyuhyun berujar santai._

_"__Diamlah" desis Sungmin._

_._

_._

_._

_"__Ming"_

_"__Apa?" Sungmin menyuapkan satu sendok yang penuh dengan nasi ke mulutnya._

_"__Aku ingin makan"_

_"__Tinggal makan bodoh!"_

_"__Suapi aku"_

_"__MWO?! YAH! SHIREO!"_

_"__Baiklah aku tak akan makan. Kau tau? Aku memiliki penyakit dan akan kambuh jika aku telat makan barang satu menit saja dan jika penyakitku kambuh-"_

_BRAK_

_"__Buka mulutmu" Sungmin membanting sendoknya dan berlaih menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke arah Kyuhyn._

_._

_._

_._

_"__Hah~ hari ini jadwalku piket yah?" Sungmin bermonolog_

_"__Begitukah? Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu" sambung Kyuhyun._

_"__Woah~ Kau baik sekali Kyuhyun-ah~ Gomawo-yo~" Sungmin berujar girang._

_"__BAGI SIAPAPUN YANG HARI INI MEMILIKI JADWAL PIKET, SILAHKAN LANGSUNG PULANG. SUNGMIN BILANG DIA YANG AKAN MEMBERSIHKAN KELAS SENDIRI!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang._

_"__A-apa?! Yah!"_

_"__Ah aku minta maaf Ming, eomma menyuruhku pulang. Bersihkan semuanya. Bye"_

_"__HUAAAA CHO KYUHYUUN!"_

.

.

.

.

"Hah~ Aku malas mengingat apa saja yang telah dia perbuat pada ku. Baiklah..mulai besok aku akan benar-benar mengabaikanya!" ucap Sungmin mantap dan segera menutup ke dua matanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah game yang ada di ponsel miliknya.

"Hah~" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Kenapa bocah itu tak kunjung datang" monolog Kyuhyun sembari memandang ke sebuah gang kecil. Gang menuju ke rumah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sengaja bangun sangat pagi sekali –sebenarnya tidak- hanya untuk berangkat bersama dengan Sungmin. Dia lebih memilih menunggu disini daripada harus menghampiri ke rumah Sungmin. Menunggu disini atau menunggu dirumah Sungmin dan Sungmin memilih kabur untuk menghindarinya.

"Ming!" panggil Kyuhyun antusias saat menangkap sosok Sungmin tengah berjalan santai memunggunginya.

Sungmin menoleh dan-

"Astaga! Untuk apa dia disini?!" Sungmin segera berjalan cepat menghindari Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk kau abaikan!" Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin menuju mobilnya.

"Lepaskan!" Sungmin menyentak tangan Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah malaikat yang bisa dengan mudah dan sewena-wena mengatur hidupku Tuan Cho!"

"Eoh? Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu masuk!" Kyuhyun kembali memaksa Sungmin untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Kubilang lepaskan!" dan Sungmin kembali menyentak kasar tangan genggaman Kyuhyun. Bahkan kali ini lebih kasar.

"Kau berani membentaku eoh? Arraseo arraseo, dimana alamatmu? Apa Appa mu dirumah?" Kyuhyun berujar sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju gang tempat Sungmin keluar tadi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat lengan mungil Sungmin menahannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

"Jadi?" Kyuhyun membalikan badan dan menatap intens ke arah Sungmin.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bilang ke Appa kalau kau yang memberiku bea siswa? Apalagi? Mencabut beasiswa ku? Tak apa, setidaknya Appa ku masih memilik sesuatu untuk di pamerkan, seperti _"Anaku pernah bersekolah di SMU Jeguk"_ , bukankah itu megagumkan? Jadi, berhentilah menggangguku" Sungmin melepaskan cengkramanya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memandang kosong ke arah jalanan yang sepi.

Hatinya mencelos seketika, memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Sungmin? Apa itu sudah kelewat batas? Hey, setidaknya Kyuhyun tak bermain fisik seperti yang biasa dia lakukan terhadap anak kelas 3 yang lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun membela Sungmin dari anak-anak yang ingin membully nya. Dan ini yang ia dapatkan ?

.

.

.

.

"A-anyeong"

Sungmin yang tadinya sedang membaca sebuah novel yang dia pinjam di perpustakaan dua hari yang lalu lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Sungmin sangat tercengang begitu melihat dua orang namja dengan keadaan berantakan dan muka yang telah dipenuhi luka berdiri didepanya.

"Anyeong" balas Sungmin tersenyum kikuk.

"A-apa anda yang bernama S-sungmin?" tanya Jinwoo

"N-nde, L-lee Sungmin imnida" Sungmin menundukan sedikit kepalanya, sedikit tak enak mendengar namja yang lebih mungil dihadapanya memanggil dirinya dengan kata ganti "anda".

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Sungmin kemudian.

"Ah! Perkenalkan , Kim Jinwoo imnida~Dan dia Hyungku, Kim Hanbin. Kami siswa dari kelas 3c..kami-"

"Yah!" Hanbin menyenggol lengan Jinwoo. Berhasil Jinwoo mengentikan semua ocehanya dan mengingat tujuan utama mereka.

"Kami k-kemari karena..ng..Kyuhyun m-memanggilmu" ucap Jinwoo.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun? Hh~ maaf tapi aku sibuk" jawab Sungmin kembali fokus ke novel nya.

"J-jebal Sungmin-ah. Hiks dia- dia bilang dia akan kembali menghajar hiks menghajar kami jika kau tak mau menemuinya..hiks kumohon Sungmin-ah" Jinwoo berujar dengan air mata yang tercucur bebas.

"A-apa? Omona..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Dirinya begitu iba melihat keadaan dua kakak beradik tersebut, tapi dia sungguh malas berurusan dengan Kyuhyun si bedebah itu.

"Hhh~~ baiklah aku akan kesana dan menemui Kyuhyun"

"K-kamsahamnida Sungmin-ah" Jinwoo dan Hanbin membungkuk berterima kasih.

.

.

.

.

**_BUAGH BUAGH BRAK_**

_"__Argh.. Appo.."_

_"__Hhh~ Kyu, berhentilah" ucap Yesung yang jengah memandang apa yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun lakukan._

_"__Apanya yang berhenti? Ini menyenangkan Yesung-ah" jawab Kyuhyun sembari menarik kerah salah satu dari dua namja yang telah babak belur didepanya._

_"__Dia benar-benar mengabaikanku"_

**_BUAGH_**

_Kyuhyun memberikan pukulan keras ke perut namja itu sehingga membuatnya kembali tersungkur._

_"__Apa dia marah? Apa dia tak bisa sedikit saja MEMBALAS PERASAANKU?!"_

**_BUAGH BUAGH_**

_Kali ini Kyuhyun menendang brutal ke arah dua namja yang kini meringkuk, mencoba melindungi bagian penting mereka._

_"__A-rgh.. K-Kyuhyun ssi, kumohon ampuni kami. K-kau pukuli saja aku, tapi jangan adikku" Ucap salah satu namja yang terlihat sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan namja di sebelahnya._

_"__Yatuhan..kalian membuatku terharu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek._

_"__Kumohon.. Kami akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta"_

_"__Kyuhyun! Berhentilah! Kenapa kau jadi se brutal ini hah?!" teriak Siwon_

_"__Berhenti Kyu, kau membuat markas kita menjadi bau dan berantakan" Donghae berujar santai._

_"__Kim-Han-Bin. Kim-Jin-Woo" Kyuhyun membaca name tag ke dua namja tersebut._

_"__Nah Kim Hanbin-ssi, jadi Kim Jinwoo ini adikmu? Dan kau akan melakukan apapun yang kusuruh bukan?" Kyuhyun menyentuh dagunya, memasang pose berfikir._

_"__Kalian dari kelas apa?" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursi di sebelah Yesung yang sedang membaca buku._

_"__K-kami dari kelas 3 c" jawab Hanbin._

_"__Hng..3c..MWO?! BENARKAH?!" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya._

_"__Kalau begitu, panggil Sungmin. Suruh dia ke markas 4O. Jangan harap kalian bisa pulang dengan keadaan utuh jika bocah itu tak mau menemuiku"_

_"__B-baik" ke dua namja itu lantas pergi dengan keadaan berantakan dan cara jalan yang tertatih._

_"__Hanya untuk memanggil Sungmin kau hampir membunuh dua orang" ucap Yesung masih fokus ke bukunya._

_Kyuhyun mengendikan bahunya._

_"__Dia mengabaikanku" jawab Kyuhyun kelewat santai._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah memandang dingin ke arahnya.

"Jadi seperti ini?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah berdiri didekat pintu masuk markas 4O.

"Apanya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Harus ada yang terluka dulu, baru kau mau menganggapku ada?" Kyuhyun berhenti saat jaraknya dan Sungmin tenggal beberapa senti lagi.

"B-bukan seperti itu. H-hanya saja- aku- Hhh~ sebenarnya apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"Aku? Sederhana saja. Bersikap manis lah padaku. Sapa aku dengan nada manis saat kita bertemu, makan sianglah bersama ku di kantin, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamaku, dan- bersikaplah seolah-olah aku milikmu"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Yak! Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang menurut Sungmin –sangat- sensitive dengan nada seperti sedang memesan sebuah makanan seperti itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau bisa melakukanya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin santai dan mantap.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Ayolah Kyu, berapa usiamu? K-kau..kau sudah memiliki tunangan. Bagaimana mungkin kau bersikap seolah kau ini tak memiliki siapapun?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak tau harus menjawab apa. Pernyataan Sungmin barusan terlalu membuatnya terkejut dan tak bisa membantah.

"Jadi- Bersikaplah seolah-olah kau tak mengenalku, tak usah saling menyapa jika kita bertemu, makan makananmu dengan baik tanpa aku, dan berhentilah mengangguku. Anyeong Yesung-shi, Siwon-ah, Donghae-si," ucap Sungmin sebelum berjalan keluar dari markas 4O.

.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah! Bisa kau layani pelanggan di meja nomor 20?!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja melewati Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya dan segera berjalan ke meja nomor 20. Cafe tempat Sungmin bekerja sangat ramai hari ini. Tak heran mengingat ini adalah week end.

"Permisi, anda ingin memesan apa?" ucap Sungmin sopan dan memberikan sebuah kertas berisi daftar menu.

"Ah-" yeoja muda itu menaruh ponselnya dan membaca daftar menu yang diberikan Sungmin tadi.

"-aku ingin .. ng .. **Cappucino saja" yeoja itu menutup buku menu dan mengembalikanya ke Sungmin.**

**"****Baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera-"**

**"****Tunggu, kau- bukankah kau orang yang tak sopan itu?!"**

**"****Apa kau.."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC/RNR?**


	5. Chapter 5

MY BELOVED COUPLE, **_KYUMIN_**

TOLONG BEDAKAN ANTARA "**_TERINSPIRASI"_ **DAN "_**PLAGIAT"**_

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

_OUT OF CHARACTER_

en**JOY~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permisi, anda ingin memesan apa?" ucap Sungmin sopan dan memberikan sebuah kertas berisi daftar menu.

"Ah-" yeoja muda itu menaruh ponselnya dan membaca daftar menu yang diberikan Sungmin tadi.

"-aku ingin .. ng .. Cappucino saja" yeoja itu menutup buku menu dan mengembalikanya ke Sungmin.

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera-"

"Tunggu, kau- bukankah kau orang yang tak sopan itu?!" Sungmin menghentikan gerakanya saat yeoja muda itu menahan lenganya. Sungmin meneliti wajah dan penampilanya. Sangat berkelas, pikir Sungmin.

"Apa kau- Krystal?" tebak Sungmin menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Ah jadi benar itu dirimu" Soojung melepaskan cengkramanya pada lengan Sungmin.

"Jadi orang yang tak ramah sama sekali padaku hanya seorang pelayan cafe huh?" Soojung berujar dengan nada mengejek.

"Yah..seperti yang kau lihat" Sungmin mengambil buku menu dan-

"Tunggu!"

-dan terhenti lagi karena Soojung kembali memanggilnya.

"Ada apa? Ayolah..pelangganmu bukan hanya dirimu" Sungmin berkata malas. Sungmin sendiri tak mengerti bagaimana bisa dirinya yang bisa ramah pada siapapun kini menjadi bersikap tak acuh pada Soojung.

"Kau adalah seorang pelayan tapi kau bisa bersekolah di SMU Jeguk, dekat 4O, dan- ah! Kudengar kau pindah ke kelas 1? Bagaimana bisa?" Soojung menatap Sungmin.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Nde!" Soojung mengangguk semangat.

"Disini" Sungmin memandang heran kearah Soojung yang kini menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya.

_"Dia menyuruhku duduk? Yah! Ada apa denganya? Tadi menghinaku, sekarang bersikap selah kita ini sudah dekat"_

"Yaaa~~ berhentilah melamun dan duduk disebelahku~!" rengek Soojung membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunanya dan segara duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Soojung.

"Ayo ceritakan!" Soojung menangkupan pipinya ke tanganya sendiri. Posisi yang sangat nyaman untuk mendengarkan dongeng dari orang lain.

"Aku tak tau pastinya, tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memberiku beasiswa,memindahkanku ke kelas satu, dan terus menggangguku" Sungmin menekankan kata terakhirnya.

"Ah jadi begitu" Soojung meminum air mineral yang ada dimeja tersebut. Ah pesananya belum dipesan.

"Kau tunangan Kyuhyun bukan? Kau tak marah padaku? Kau tak cemburu?"

"Uhuk uhuk! Hahaha uhuk haha!" Soojung tertawa keras, sangat keras mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang menurutnya menggelikan tersebut.

"Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai Oppaku. Kita mengenal sudah sejak kami berumur dua tahun, sebenarnya aku tak percaya tapi orang tuaku berkata begitu. Pertunangan ini, kami sama sekali tak menginginkanya. Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Lagipula kami belum resmi bertunangan bukan?" Soojung menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Ah..jadi begitu. Aku juga pernah mendengar hal semacam itu. Pertunangan anak kelas seperti kalian hanya sebatas koneksi bukan?"

"Yah, itu salah satunya"

"Salah satunya? Memangnya ada alasan lain?" Sungmin berujar antusias.

Sementara Soojung hanya tersenyum kecil dan menatap kosong ke arah meja bernomo 23 yang tepat berada didepanya.

"Tentu saja ada"

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan membawa sekantung plastik yang cukup besar.

BRAK

Sungmin membuang plastik itu kedalam tempat sampah berwarna hijau yang berada di belakang cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Soojung anak yang baik" monolog Sungmin. Hari ini Sungmin mendapat makan siang omelan dari atasanya karena terus mendengarkan cerita Soojung dan melalaikan pekerjaanya.

.

.

.

_"Saat itu aku baru saja pulang dari tempatku bersekolah. Eomma menelfonku dan menyuruhku pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Walaupun bingung aku tetap pergi ke Rumah Sakit yang eomma ku bilang. Sesampainya disana, ternyata Appa ku yang sedang terbaring di ranjang Rumah Sakit itu. Dia berkata "Soojungie, Appa sangat menyayangimu. Kau tau kan keluarga Cho pernah membantu keluarga kita? Aku ingin sekali membalas perbuatan baik mereka, tapi sepertinya waktuku tak cukup. Jadi aku meminta tolong padamu, bertunanganlah dengan Kyuhyun. Kau adalah anak yang baik, aku yakin mereka akan sangat senang jika kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka" Baik aku, eomma ku, Heechul ahjumma, Hangeng ahjussi, dan Kyuhyun yang berada di tempat itu sangat terkejut. Namun saat itu aku berjanji akan memenuhi permintaanya" Soojung mulai berkaca-kaca._

_"Jika kalian tak saling mencintai, kenapa kalian tak berfikir memutuskan atau menolak pertunangan ini?"_

_"Kau tau perasaanku, tentu saja aku sangat ingin melakukanya. Ah! Kau harus memanggilku Soojung mulai saat ini! Kita teman dekat!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Hah~ Ternyata hidup Soojung lebih menderita daripada hidupku. Setidaknya aku bebas memilih siapa saja yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini sepi sekali" Sungmin melihat ke sekitar, sangat sepi, tak seperti biasanya. Apa mungkin karena sudah malam?

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya dan terus berjalan menuju ke rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tiga pemuda mengerikan yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei! Lihat siapa itu" ucap salah seorang yang tak memiliki rambut.

"Hey manis, siapa namamu?" namja yang paling pendek menimpali.

"Mau kami temani?"

**GREP**

"Yah! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Sungmin meronta saat namja terakhir tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya secara paksa dan membawanya ke sebuah gang terpencil.

**BRAK**

Sungmin merintih saat namja jangkung itu membantingnya.

"Baiklah kita mulai dari mana?" namja botak itu kini memandangi Sungmin dengan intens. Tangan kekarnya mulau membelai wajah Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat, dirinya begitu merasa malu. Dia ini namja! Kenapa terlihat sangat lemah begini?

**CUH**

Namja berkepala plontos itu menatap geram kearah Sungmin.

"Kau meludahiku? Beraninya kau-"

**BUAGH**

"Argh..."

Sungmin membuka matanya, kenapa dirinya tak merasa sakit? Sungmin memandang heran kearah namja botak yang kini tengah tersungkur dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya namja jangkung yang kini mendekati sosok yang tadi menendang keras temanya.

"Aku? Kau benar-benar tak mengenalku? Kau harus lebih sering menonton berita sepertinya"

"K-Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengerjap tak percaya.

Sungmin segera menutup mata dan kedua telinganya menggunakan tangan. Walau pandai bela diri, Sungmin tak menyukai –takut- kekerasan seperti ini.

Namun, rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya, Sungmin mengintip Kyuhyun dan tiga namja brengsek yang kini sudah babak belur melalui celah melebar seketika saat melihat namja pendek dibelakang Kyuhyun mengarahkan sebuah botol pecah ke arah punggung Kyuhyun.

"KYU! AWAS! DIBELAKANGMU!" teriak Sungmin sekencang mungkin.

Walaupun tak mengerti apa yang Sungmin maksud, Kyuhyun tetap menghindar dari tempatnya semula. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedikit terlambat, karena pecahan tajam botol itu mengenai tanganya.

"Argh.." Kyuhyun memegangi tanganya yang kini mengeluarkan darah"

**BUAGH BUAGH**

Kyuhyun menyerang namja tadi dengan kakinya.

"Pergi sekarang!" Teriak Kyuhyun geram. Ke tiga namja itu lantas pergi dengan tergesa.

Pandangan Kyuhyun kini berlaih ke Sungmin yang masih meringkuk. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan berjongkok.

"Hey, kau tak apa? Tenang, ini aku. Orang-orang sialan itu sudah pergi" Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin lembut dengan tanganya yang tak terluka, tangan kiri.

Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun dan segera menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan Kyuhyun didetik berikutnya.

Meskipun terkejut, Kyuhyun tetap membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat. Sesekali Kyuhyun menciumi puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Ng, bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Sungmin memainkan bandul kalung Kyuhyun.

"Nanti kuceritakan. Apa kau bisa menyetir mobil?"

"Bisa-"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cha kerumahku dulu saja" Kyuhyun beranjak dan mencari kunci mobilnya.

"-mungkin" sambung Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CKIIEET**

"Nah, Kyu. Apa ini rumahmu?" tanya Sungmin memandangi bangunan megah dihadapanya. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun memegangi kaca dengan ekspresi yang menggelikan.

"Kau tak bisa menyetir hah?!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi" Sungmin mengerjap polos.

"Hah~" Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah ayo masuk" ujar Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Argh..pelan-pelan ming" rintih Kyuhyun saat Sungmin membersihkan luka ditanganya.

"Shh" Sungmin ikut meringis . "Apa begitu sakit?" tanya Sungmin melanjutkan kegiatanya dengan lebih lembut.

"Hng" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kini fokusnya tertuju pada wajah Sungmin yang sangat fokus pada tanganya. Sangat polos.

"Aku tadi bertemu Soojung. Dia menceritakan semuanya padaku"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "Benarkah?"

"Hng, aku kasihan padanya. Saranku kalian tetap melanjutkan pertunangan ini. Sudah selesai" Sungmin segera memberesi semua obat-obat itu dan berjalan menuju lemari kecil di sudut kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan-

GREB

"Aku akan membatalkanya" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memainkan jari Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, setelah awalnya sempat sangat terkejut karena Kyuhyun melakukanya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau seharusnya tak melakukan itu, Kyu" Sungmin berujar pelan.

"Aku harus melakukanya, Ming" Kyuhyun menelungkupkan kepalanya ke pundak Sungmin yang sedikit terekspos.

"Ck, terserah kau saja. Ah aku sepertinya harus pulang" Sungmin membalik badan dan menangkupkan tanganya ke kedua pipi gembul Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu"

.

.

.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah, akan ku suruh supir jika kau mau" ucap Kyuhyun saat sudah berada tepat didepan pintu.

"Tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri" jawab Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Ah, ini" Kyuhyun melepas jaketnya dan memakakaikanya ke tubuh Sungmin. Sangat kebesaran memang, tapi setidaknya dapat membuat tubuh Sungmin hangat.

"Apa keluargamu sudah tidur semua Kyu?" ucap Sungmin memandangi ruang utama yang gelap.

"Kurasa iya" jawab Kyuhyun membenarkan letak jaketnya.

KLIK

"Kurasa belum" ralat Kyuhyun setelah mendapati eomma nya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan lampu ruang utama yang menyala.

"Nah, kau pulanglah. Kabari aku jika sampa rumah" Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium lembut dahi Sungmin. "Hati-hati dijalan" Kyuhyun mengacak surai hitam milik Sungmin. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya mengangguk dan segera melesat meninggalkan Kyuhyun –dan Heechul-

Setelah pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun segera berjalan santai menuju dapur dan melewati Heechul begitu saja.

"Yah bocah tengik! Ada ibumu disini!" Heechul berteriak dan berjalan mensejajari langkah anaknya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Heechul.

"Dia siapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dan membuat Heechul mendelik kesal.

"Yeoja yang tadi bersamamu! Apa kau berselingkuh dari Soojung?! Jangan berani-berani kau melakukan itu bodoh!"

"Kenapa? Aku dan Soojung sama-sama tak memiliki perasaan. Lagipula dia itu namja" jawab Kyuhyun santai dan membuka kulkasnya, megambil minuman dan meminumnya.

"Apa?! Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan merestuimu-"

"Memang nya aku ingin meminta restu? Aku meminta pun tak akan eomma berikan"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintainya. Mencintai Lee Sungmin. Tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, aku akan melindunginya dengan hidupku" Kyuhyun berujar tegas sehingga membuat Heechul tak dapat membantah.

.

.

.

"Hah.." Kyuhyun membantingkan tubuhnya ke ranjang berukuran king milinya.

Matanya mulai terpejam. Tidak, dia tidak tertidur. Hanya memikirkan semua masalah yang sepertinya tak bosan menghampiri hidupnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud bicara sekasar itu tadi" monolog Kyuhyun. Sekejam apapun sosok Kyuhyun, dirinya tetap saja seorang anak lelaki yang sangat menyayangi sosok ibunya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih pada ponsel yang berada di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Kyuhyun lantas mengambil ponselnya dan melihat kalau-kalau ada pesan masuk.

_'Apa dia belum sampai dirumah?'_

Kedua obsidian Kyuhyun seketika membulat saat mengingat kejadian buruk yang tadi dialami Sungmin. Dengan cepat mendial nomor Sungmin.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_ Kyuhyun langsung bernafas lega saat suara lembut Sungmin menyapa indera pendengaranya.

"Hey, kau sudah sampai rumah? Kenapa tak menghubungiku?"

_"Belum, tapi sudah hampir. Oh iya, ng..maff lancang, tapi..bagaimana dengan eomma mu? Maksutku, apa dia marah?"_

Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya menerawang kosong. Bagaimana pun, resti dari ibunya sangatlah ia butuhkan.

_"Kyu? Kau masih disana?"_

"Ah, ya? Tidak, dia hanya bertanya siapa dirimu" jawab Kyuhyun berbohong.

_"Eung? Benarkah? Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"_

"Dia kekasihku"

_"M-mwo?! YAH! SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENJADI KEKASIHMU HAH?!"_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Mungkin sejak kau memelukku dengan amat sangat erat tadi" Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil saat membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin saat ini.

_"A-aku..aku tak memelukmu! Itu hanya..hanya..hanya gerakan reflek bodoh!"_

"Begitu ya.. Lalu bagaimana dengan, kau yang tak marah bahkan merespon dengan baik saat aku memelukmu tadi? Dan jangan lupakan saat-"

_"YAK! HENTIKAN OMONGAN MENGGELIKAN ITU! AKU TUTUP!"_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat Sungmin memutus sambungan panggilan itu secara sepihak.

Matanya kembali menerawang.

_'Apa aku benar-benar harus melawan orang tuaku untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatiku?'_

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

_'Ya..aku harus benar-benar melakukanya'_

Jemari panjangnya lantas menari diatas layar ponsel pintar itu, mengetikan sebuah pesan.

**To : Miniming Hyung**

**Hey, cepat tidur. Besok aku akan menjemputmu.**

**To : Soojungie**

**Bisakah kita bertemu malam ini, adikku?**

Maksutku dua buah pesan.

.

.

.

**TBC/RNR?**


End file.
